An Engineer's Best Friend
by SkyminSlash
Summary: When an Engineer get's attached to his Sentry, a relationship between a creation and his creator can blossom, but when the creator hear's those fateful beeps, he goes running to save not just his creation, but his friend. Based on Story of a Sentry.


**Just a quickie. Few things changed from the video, but nothing drastic. And yes I did take out/ alter some scenes**

* * *

**An Engineer's Best Friend**

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

The chaos of the battle seemed to come to a stop. His arms fell to his sides and the smile of exhilaration faded. Nothing around him mattered anymore, not even the rockets flying by his head. Dell had to reach his friend before it was too late.

Forgetting that the area around him was under constant fire, Dell made a sprint for the building where he had set it up to protect their last control point.

He knew today's battle was quickly taking a turn for the worst. Their enemy had been pushing farther up their territory, capturing it for themselves, but he didn't think they had already made it that far.

During set up, the rest of his team had requested for him to place his sentry near their last control point. They had received word that their enemies would be boasting a few new weapons that they had no experience fighting with, meaning that they could easily lose the fight. Dell would have argued with his teammates, but he knew they were right. Their team needed every able bodied man, but they also needed a last means of defense, even if it wasn't quite ready to be left alone.

As he left his friend alone in the room, its level 1 status worried him. With a fatherly hug, Dell left his friend alone and ran off into battle with Lawrence Mundy by his side.

Taking down enemy after enemy, Dell's worries quickly faded away, replaced with the thrill of the battle. A spread of bullets pierced the enemy Scout's chest, with a triumphic smile spreading across Dell's face. Just as always, the sensation he felt during the battle filled his body with excitement, but his mood was shattered when he heard the warning.

With a life on the line, Dell moved as fast as he could. Skidding around the corner, the final room came into view, and he caught a glimpse of cloaking Spy. He stood behind Dell's struggling friend, smoke escaping his lips as he shot him a smirk before disappearing behind the cloak of his watch.

The Spy had no reason to go after Dell as he rushed to save his machine. Being the gentleman he was, it would have been dishonorable to backstab a man who had just lost something he loved.

His wrench in hand, Dell closed in on the sparking machine and raised his arm above his head. He couldn't lose it. It was his friend, his child, and it was suffering, something Dell couldn't bear to watch. The Sapper was overloading its circuits. Both Dell and the machine knew its time was coming.

By the time Dell managed to reach his friends side, the sparks that were intensifying by the second had reached their peak. He was ready to swing his wrench, but was forced to shield his eyes as bright light was emitted.

Shrapnel flew, as the machine collapsed to the ground, with what was left of its body. Its base destroyed and its head missing part of its protective cover, it was a hard sight for Dell to see.

He collapsed to his knew and gripped the shattered body of his friend in a tight hug. The metal was still hot from the explosion and burned against his chest, but pain was something he ignored.

That machine was more than just a companion, it was his child. Dell had built it with his own hands and mentored it as it struggled to learn the ropes.

Dell held the lifeless shell closer to his heart as he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't even bother to look up, as he knew it was the enemy team closing in on their final control point.

He didn't care if Death claimed him today, because he did not care for life without his machine friend.

Some may say that he had gotten too attached to such an inanimate object, a machine, but to Dell, machine's had always been a part of his life. They were his friends and he never liked losing them, but unlike other times, he couldn't bear the loss of his beloved Sentry.

It was unlike any other machine he had created. It had life in it somewhere as it bobbed like a child who had just gotten a gift on his Christmas list. But now, that life was gone, taken by a treacherous Spy.

Dell wanted to join his friend in the afterlife, so he waited as he felt the air around him heat up. Though there was no longer life in its body, Dell vowed to protect his friend at all cost.

He held the body as close to him as he could and held his eyes tight.

Dell's senses faded the sound of a battle disappeared. As he opened his eyes, the darkness made by his closed eyes was replaced with pure white that surrounded his curled up body.

He stood up and looked around, only to see that he was the only thing that tarnished the purity of the area.

Unsure of what he was to do, Dell twisted his body and was ready to walk in the other direction, when suddenly, he caught the sight of a dove flying by. Confused by the sight, Dell wasn't given time to think as two more flew by, with the third dropping to the ground.

He bent down and looked at the dove's lifeless body. A bullet wound was visible on its chest.

_Beep!_

Dell jumped at the sound. It wasn't that it was frightening, but it was a sound that Dell never thought he would here again. He turned around and saw the bright red body of his friend bob up in excitement.

A smile creeped upon his face as he stumbled towards his friend. Dell's speed increased as he realized it was not a mirage. He kneeled down next to his electronic friend and brought it into his arms.

"I missed ya buddy…"


End file.
